<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Recette Secrète de Severus Snape by Memepotter952504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166924">La Recette Secrète de Severus Snape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504'>Memepotter952504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Family, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus est aux fourneaux pour préparer des biscuits sablés. Il va rendre visite à une femme chère à son coeur. </p><p>Ce texte est issu d'un atelier d'écriture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Recette Secrète de Severus Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus était dans ses appartements privés à préparer tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Il était affublé d'un tablier blanc très simple, contrastant avec ses habits d'un noir profond. Il allait lui préparer ses fameux biscuits sablés, elle les adorait tellement. A l'origine, il ne les préparait que pour Noël mais comme il la voyait que rarement en privé, il avait pris la décision de les faire pour chaque rencontre, il lui en préparerait une fournée. Juste pour lui faire plaisir.</p><p>Heureusement qu'il n'avait aucun morveux à surveiller pour une retenue, il avait envoyé les jumeaux Weasley chez Rusard qui leur donnerait avec joie la punition qu'ils méritaient pour avoir transformer le couloir du quatrième étage en marécage. Plus de Potter pour un cours d'occlumancie, c'était définitivement fini ! De toute façon, ce gamin n'arrivait pas apprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple ! Se vider l'esprit n'était pourtant pas si difficile !</p><p>Il mélangea les oeufs, la farine et le beurre, n'ayant pas peur de mettre la main à la pâte et de se salir un peu. Il avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres minces alors qu'il la pétrissait avec amour. C'était là son secret, l'amour. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il le mettait dans sa confection de ses fameux biscuits, les rendant si délicieux. Il ajouta à la fin cette petite touche de citron pour qu'ils aient ce goût fruité. Si Dumbledore le savait, sa réputation en serait détruite, lui qui avait toujours refusé devant ce grand homme toute chose contenant du citron, il préparait justement des sablés au citron ! Il préférait être mort que d'avoir à vivre ce jour !</p><p>Pendant qu'ils cuisaient lentement dans le four, il nettoya rapidement son plan de travail et rangea son matériel. Il prépara ensuite son set de jeu d'échecs. Il ne la voyait pas souvent en privé pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur eux. Cela la mettrait indéniablement en danger. Il voulait la préserver. Elle comptait plus que tout pour lui. Plus que sa propre vie. Autant que Potter peut-être, bien que lui c'était d'une autre manière, un souvenir, un reliquat d'un passé depuis longtemps perdu. Non, elle, elle était sa raison de vivre et de se battre encore. Il la protégerait de ce monde qui sombrait petit à petit dans les ténèbres avec le retour du Lord Noir.</p><p>Il sortit ses biscuits du four et les laissa se reposer le temps d'une bonne douche. Il se lava minutieusement les cheveux. Elle détestait les voir ainsi gras au-delà du possible, elle trouvait cela dégoûtant et indigne de lui. Elle le houspillait souvent quand elle le voyait venir chez elle, pour qu'il aille prendre une douche régler ce petit problème. Lui qui ne la voyait pas souvent en privé ne voulait pas perdre de précieuses minutes en sa compagnie juste pour une affaire de cheveux !</p><p>Ces regards silencieux et ces échanges formels en public étaient tellement loin de leur complicité habituelle et lui faisaient beaucoup de mal, presque autant qu'à elle, il en était persuadé. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire au vu de ses choix, ses erreurs passées.</p><p>'<em>Quelle idée d'avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Severus tu as vraiment fait le con !</em>' avait-elle dit une fois.</p><p>Ce jour-là, il en avait pris sur les doigts. Il s'en souvenait encore. Il n'avait pas pu faire de potions pendant deux semaines tellement il en avait mal. Il pouvait à peine les plier sans gémir de douleur.</p><p>Severus s'était rattrapé de sa lamentable erreur. Et il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. D'un coté, il avait fait cacher les Potter car le Lord Noir en voulait à la vie de leur fils. Et il savait déjà à l'époque que Lily se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour lui. Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir. Elle était peut-être avec ce salopard de Potter mais elle restait quelque part un de ses rayons de soleil. Alors il l'avait aidée en demandant de l'aide à Dumbledore. Tant pour Lily que pour une autre femme chère à son coeur. Le vieil homme a accepté de les protéger mais ce n'était pas gratuit. Severus avait dû dès lors jouer le rôle d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et sa place au sein du premier cercle de mangemort était très utile. Cela était d'autant plus dangereux pour lui mais il trouvait cela bien peu cher payer pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait du plus profond de son coeur.</p><p>Il avait hélas perdu Lily. Il avait fait alors la promesse de protéger son fils, bien que dans l'ombre pour ne pas qu'un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres le voit comme un protecteur du Survivant. Et puis, il restait un Potter ! Le fils de sa nemesis ! Et il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Sauf les yeux ...</p><p>Il chassa ces tristes pensées pour ne plus qu'avoir en tête cette belle soirée en compagnie de la belle femme pour qui il avait fait ces délicieux biscuits.</p><p>Il sortit et enfila une chemise blanche sous ses lourdes capes noires. Il n'avait pas à paraître sombre et froid avec elle. Ce n'était destiné qu'à ses élèves et les autres professeurs, telle une carapace pour qui cacher qui il était réellement. Seul Dumbledore le savait et c'était déjà trop selon lui. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le sache ... Et il devait tellement au vieil homme...</p><p>Il glissa délicatement ses biscuits maintenant tiédis et à l'aspect délicieux dans un petit coffret en bois et rangea ce dernier ainsi que son set de jeu d'échecs dans un pli de sa robe avant de quitter ses appartements. Il parcourut le couloir, faisant attention à bien garder son masque de froideur, réprimandant et punissant quelques élèves au passage.</p><p>'<em>Encore des points en moins pour ces fichus gryffondors décérébrés !</em>' pensa-t-il avec plaisir. '<em>Serpentard est bien parti pour gagner la Coupe, cette année !</em>'</p><p>Après un dédale de couloir, il arriva devant les appartements de la personne qu'il adorait. Il gratta à la porte, faisant comprendre par ce simple geste que c'était lui et non quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui ouvrit et lui offrit un doux sourire avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.</p><p>« Bonsoir, mon chéri, » dit-elle doucement alors qu'il posait le coffret et son set sur la table.</p><p>Elle vint lui donner un câlin de bienvenue après cela.</p><p>« Bonsoir, maman, » répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans sa chevelure noire où l'on pouvait voir quelques cheveux tournant au gris.</p><p>Eileen Prince était en effet, contrairement à la croyance populaire, encore en vie. Elle avait juste changé de nom pour sa sécurité. Elle était dorénavant le terrible vautour de la bibliothèque de Poudlard connu sous le nom d'Irma Pince.</p><p>Mère et fils se ressemblaient beaucoup et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils évitaient de se voir plus que nécessaire en public pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux du même noir, semblable à des onyx – la marque de la famille Prince –, les cheveux noir de jais et un nez crochu. Severus dépassait sa mère d'une demi-tête seulement, taille qu'il avait hérité de son père en plus du nom. Et ils étaient aussi tous deux fins, bien qu'un brin musclé pour le trentenaire, et ils avaient tous deux le même rictus pendu à leurs lèvres quand ils étaient amusés.</p><p>Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que Mme Pince avait elle aussi un don, une passion pour les potions. Elle ne l'avait juste jamais développé. Elle n'avait fait que la transmettre à son fils et avait été très fière qu'il devienne le plus jeune Maître en Potions de toute l'Europe. Et le plus talentueux surtout ! Quel dommage qu'avec sa condition de mangemort, ou ex-mangemort, cela dépend du point de vue, ne puisse lui permettre d'avoir mieux qu'un misérable poste en tant que professeur.</p><p>Elle piocha un sablé dans la petite boîte et le croqua. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir alors que le biscuit fondait doucement sur sa langue.</p><p>« Hmm, » fit-elle en s'asseyant devant le plateau d'échecs pour leur partie traditionnelle. « Il n'y a rien à faire. Tu es doué pour les faire. Plus que moi. »</p><p>« C'est pour cela que je les prépare, maman. Je te vois si rarement sourire, même auprès des étudiants. Cela me donne une occasion pour le faire apparaître sur ton visage. Même si cela reste en privé, bien sûr. »</p><p>Elle sourit et engagea immédiatement les hostilités avec un fou agressif.</p><p>« Au fait, comment cela se passe les cours d'occlumancie avec le jeune Potter ? »</p><p>« C'est fini, » fit Severus après avoir fait déplacer un pion. « Il a eu l'audace de se plonger dans la pensine et de voir mes souvenirs de Poudlard. »</p><p>« Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès, » rit-elle. « Jamais tu n'aurais laissé tes souvenirs sans surveillance sinon ! Je suppose que c'étaient les souvenirs à propos de son père. »</p><p>Le Maître des Potions sourit alors que sa mère l'avait directement percé à jour. Elle le connaissait si bien.</p><p>« Oui, il aura maintenant une autre vision de son père si <em>parfait !</em> De toute façon, il n'apprendra jamais l'occlumancie s'il n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de vider son esprit ! »</p><p>« Pauvre garçon, il va croire que tout le monde lui en veut ... »</p><p>« Pourquoi cela ? »</p><p>« Je l'ai chassé de la bibliothèque à grands renforts de cris et j'ai lancé un sortilège sur ses affaires pour le faire partir encore plus vite. »</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que ce gryffondor décérébré a encore fait ? » soupira l'homme.</p><p>« Il mangeait du chocolat avec quelques autres étudiants. Au-dessus des livres, tu te rends compte ?! »</p><p>Severus rit doucement.</p><p>« J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire le rapprochement entre nous deux, nous avons des réactions semblables pour ce qui de nos petites colères. Je l'ai chassé de ma classe en lui jetant un pot d'ingrédients à la figure. »</p><p>« Tu ne l'as pas touché, j'espère ? » demanda la bibliothécaire, légèrement inquiète.</p><p>« Non, le bocal de cafard a touché le mur et a rebondi sur le sol. Je fais toujours en sorte qu'ils soient incassables dans le cas où un tomberait au sol. De toute façon, il n'aurait eu qu'une vulgaire bosse sur la tête ! Cela lui aurait remis les idées en place sans doute ... »</p><p>« Et moi qui croyait que tu apprendrais quelque chose de ces années auprès de ton damné père, » soupira-t-elle. « On ne violente pas quelqu'un ainsi ! »</p><p>« Dit celle qui a chassé Potter et sa bande avec ses affaires..., » répliqua le serpentard avec un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.</p><p>Ils rirent tous les deux et continuèrent leur partie. Puis, comme au bon vieux temps, ils parlèrent potions et se laissèrent tenter pour une confection d'un élixir assez compliquée qui leur prirent une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais cela ne les découragea en rien, ils adoraient passer du temps ensemble à faire des potions. Ils le faisaient si rarement ces dernières années ...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>